Me perteneces
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Taiga vivía una extraña situación, una que nadie podía creerle y por ello se vio en la necesidad de guardarlo como un secreto. Uno bastante grande. [Aomine x Kagami] [Yaoi] Reto para la quinta convocatoria del grupo en facebook: Aomine x Kagami [Español]
Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi propiedad, esto es un trabajo por y para fanáticos con puro fin de entretenimiento.

El presente escrito es parte de la quinta convocatoria del grupo en facebook: Aomine x Kagami [Español].

Va dirigido con todo mi corazón a **Alex Roronoa** , a quien de antemano le pido disculpas, lo siento preciosa, no estoy en mi mejor momento de escritura y lo podrás notar al leer, para empezar con la extensión del escrito que es bastante corto... pero bueno, tengo más de medio año sin escribir una línea y estoy en finales de semestre. Sólo eso digo, aún así, te compensaré, lo haré en cuanto tenga tiempo y.y mi corazón desea que en algo te guste esta locura.

No hay ninguna advertencia particular.

—

— **1—**

Todas las personas hablaban de ángeles de la guarda, de seres que se suponía estaban ahí para nosotros cuando los necesitábamos, para cuidarnos en situaciones difíciles o guiarnos por el que se dice es _el buen camino._ Yo nunca creí en nada de eso, a pesar de ello, recuerdo cuando era pequeño y mi madre se recostaba junto a mí en la cama antes de dormir, me contaba historias fantásticas sobre seres increíbles y yo, como todos los niños ansiaba siempre escuchar más de ellos, pero una de esas veces, la última noche en que la miré antes de que ella muriera me dijo que yo era distinto, que era tan especial como todas esas criaturas de las que siempre me habló, que creyera en mí mismo y que podría llegar hasta donde quisiera mientras me lo propusiera, también me dijo que tenía uno de esos seres fantásticos cuidándome a cada paso.

Todo eso parecía una despedida, como si ella supiera que esa sería la última noche que me arroparía antes de dormir; y lo fue, porque al día siguiente ella murió.

Y aún cuando eso fue hace más de quince años, aún a mis veinticinco años de edad, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Los días después de su muerte yo no quería pensar en nada de lo que ella me dijo, no quería pensar en ella en absoluto, era un niño y sin embargo su muerte me devastó; mi madre era todo lo que tenía porque la convivencia con mi padre nunca fue cercana. A raíz de eso dejé atrás todo lo que mi madre me decía, todo lo que me contaba lo ignoré como si nunca lo hubiera dicho. Eso hasta años después en que comenzó todo, la primera vez que supe que mi madre no mentía fue a mis quince años, ella tenía poco más de siete años de muerta cuando todo comenzó a tomar sentido.

Esa mañana me levanté tarde como solía hacerlo en vacaciones, era verano y yo no tenía nada importante qué hacer así que pensé que lo mejor sería salir a jugar un poco de básquetbol, deporte que había comenzado a adorar y en el que era bastante bueno. Una vez que estaba listo caminé hasta la cancha pública donde conocía a muchos chicos que vivían en edificios cercanos y que solían retarme, así pasé toda la tarde con ellos. Tatsuya Himuro, quien se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, prácticamente mi hermano _mayor,_ me invitó a cenar a su casa así que estuve todo el día fuera de la mía; pero eso no importaba, no había diferencia alguna en que estuviera ahí o no, de cualquier modo vivir con mi padre era vivir solo y por lo tanto nadie esperaba mi regreso y a nadie debía darle explicaciones de mi ausencia.

Me sentía tan bien al lado de Tatsuya, estando en su casa era como estar entre familia, su madre me trataba como a un hijo más y yo no deseaba irme de ahí, pero sabía que debía regresar a casa aunque no quisiera, tampoco deseaba acostumbrarme a algo que no me pertenecía, porque aquel ambiente de ensueño, no era mío.

Como era de esperarse insistió en que me quedara, por supuesto que agradecí y me negué, no importa que fuera tan tarde, de cualquier modo su casa estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del edificio donde yo vivía.

—Pareces una madre preocupada, Tatsu… ¿cuántas veces has escuchado de un problema en esta zona? —Pregunté divertido, él me miró con su rostro siempre serio, imperturbable como solía serlo y después sonrió un poco.

—Eres demasiado terco, está bien Taiga, me avisas cuando hayas llegado a tu casa.

—Claro, madre —comenté con algo de diversión en la voz, y tras ello me fui.

Es verdad que nunca había caminado a media noche por las calles de esa zona, pero lo cierto es que nunca había escuchado sobre algún problema de vandalismo en la misma, así que, ¿por qué habría de ser distinto hoy?

…O eso es lo que pensé.

Porque siendo un chico de quince años, que practicaba deporte y con una buena condición física creí que era imposible que algo me pasara. Aún así, pasó.

Apenas iba a mitad de camino cuando saqué mi celular para ver la hora, el reloj marcaba las 00:15, así que apreté el paso antes de guardarlo de nuevo en mi bolsillo, pero entonces sentí cómo alguien envolvía su brazo en mi cuello desde atrás, apretándome tan fuerte que perdí todo el oxígeno de mis pulmones de inmediato; aún así forcejee como pude, tirando golpes hacia mi captor pero su posición a mi espalda me impedía conectar alguno, y el hecho de que fuese más alto y me hubiera arrastrado hacia un callejón no ayudaba en nada.

No supe en realidad qué era lo que murmuró sobre mi oído pero su risa fue lo que más escuché, entonces comencé a ver todo nublado, perdía el conocimiento debido a la falta de oxígeno, pero alcancé a escuchar cómo su risa que ya eran carcajadas se convertían en gritos llenos de terror antes de que yo terminara viendo todo negro a mi alrededor.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que desperté en mi cama gracias a los rayos del sol que comenzaron a darme directo a los ojos, la cortina no estaba corrida como solía dejarla yo en las noches, así que me senté de golpe al recordar, noté que traía puesto un pantalón de pijama solamente. Miré a mi alrededor y sí, era mi habitación, mi celular estaba en la mesita de al lado así que no me habían robado.

Pensé que todo había sido un sueño, busqué dentro de la casa y no había nadie, ni rastros de que mi padre hubiera llegado en algún punto de la noche o la mañana, así que regresé a mi habitación convencido de que todo había sido un sueño, uno muy real.

Pero cuando entré a bañarme para despertar bien y despejarme, para poder quitarme esa sensación de realidad y fantasía que aún me acompañaban, noté en el espejo que en mi cuello había una marca, era la prueba de que no había soñado nada y todo fue real, porque ahí estaba esa mancha entre rojiza y amoratada de lado a lado, la que seguro dejó el brazo del tipo que trató de asaltarme.

Y entonces las preguntas lógicas asaltaron mi cabeza, ¿quién?, ¿cómo? y ¿por qué? Pero las respuestas no llegaron en ese momento.

— **2—**

Como era de esperarse no obtuve ninguna respuesta, no le conté a Tatsuya porque pensaría que estaba loco, pero él me reclamó por las miles de llamadas perdidas que tenía en mi celular ya que nunca le avisé que llegué a casa, lo cual me dejaba claro que él no tuvo nada que ver. Pasaron unos meses, ya había olvidado el susto y la curiosidad que me daba todo lo que pasó esa noche.

La segunda vez que me sucedió algo fuera de lo normal fue una ocasión en que iba caminando de regreso a casa luego de entrenar, llevaba puestos los audífonos escuchando música, eran las cinco de la tarde así que el sol aún brillaba en lo alto y había gente por doquier, por ello no me preocupaba tanto que alguien tratara de atacarme, además ya había superado eso.

Fue un descuido de mi parte al ir distraído con el celular en la mano y mirando la pantalla de éste para cambiar de canción, bajarme de la banqueta para cruzar la calle sin ver si no venía algún carro, supongo que éste trató de avisarme por medio del claxon pero yo no escuché nada, inmerso en mi mundo de música no pude oír, sólo sentí como si el viento me empujara hacia atrás y caí sentado en la acera, mirando cómo muy cerca y frente a mis ojos pasaba un camión de carga a gran velocidad.

Miré hacia todas las direcciones, muchos me miraban asustados pero nadie estaba cerca, nadie que hubiera podido tirar de mi ropa o la mochila para quitarme del camino, además la fuerza que me hizo caer la sentí de forma clara frente a mí.

De nuevo las preguntas asaltaban mi mente, ¿es que acaso tenía un ángel guardián como decían? Eso es muy pretencioso, pero ¿qué otra cosa puedo pensar cuando suceden este tipo de cosas?

La tercera vez, y quizás la última que fue por _accidente_ , fue a mis dieciséis, esa vez con ayuda de mi padre organicé un campamento fuera de la ciudad, en un lugar en las montañas con aguas termales, a este me acompañaron los chicos del equipo de básquet de la escuela quienes eran los más cercanos a mí, así como Tatsuya y otras personas que consideraba amigos con quienes deseaba festejar mi cumpleaños.

Pasamos ahí todo un fin de semana, pero la noche del sábado, decidimos escalar la montaña cuando el sol se había ocultado porque de esa forma sería más _divertido_ , o eso creímos, las cosas iban bien, todo estaba marchando a la perfección, incluso hacíamos bromas para asustar a las chicas, Riko la entrenadora y Momoi, su mejor amiga que también era entrenadora en otra escuela preparatoria.

Mientras reíamos me fui quedando atrás, entonces creí ver a alguien entre los árboles pero fue extraño, porque su presencia no me provocó miedo, al contrario, me pareció como si alguien a quien yo conociera desde hace mucho hubiera estado parado observándome desde ahí, y no pude evitar pensar en mi madre en ese momento, sin vacilar caminé en dirección a ese lugar, a lo lejos miré una especie de luz azul, era muy pequeña pero estaba ahí y corrí acercándome hasta ella, estaba seguro que era mi madre, debía ser su espíritu o algo así, su presencia me era tan familiar que no podía ser alguien más…

Fue un grave error correr en la noche por un terreno que no conozco, porque pronto me vi rodando por una colina, y después colgando desde un desnivel que tenía aquel cerro, si me dejaba caer sería como caer de dos pisos de altura y no creía que fuese a salir muy bien de esa caída. Me aferré a la orilla con ambas manos, cerré mis ojos y por un momento me lamenté ser tan idiota, ¿cómo podría ser mi madre? Era estúpido si quiera pensarlo, ella estaba muerta, tenía muchos años así y ahora yo venía a creer en cuentos de hadas.

Mis brazos estaban adoloridos por haber rodado colina abajo, raspones por todas partes y mis manos estaban igual, así que no tenía mucha fuerza para sostener mi cuerpo entero, aún así traté de subir, fue inútil. Entonces, cerré mis ojos y escuché una voz que murmuró a mi oído "Te tengo, déjate caer".

Por unos segundos pensé ¿es la muerte quien me habla?, ¿en mi delirio ya estaba imaginando esa voz? Pero de nuevo esa sensación de comodidad y confianza me llenó, como si yo conociera a quien me dijo eso y sin pensarlo dos veces me solté, sólo cerré los ojos y esperé el golpe.

…Pero éste nunca llegó.

Después de eso amanecí en la cabaña, todos pasaron la noche en vela buscándome, creyendo que me había perdido y al amanecer estaban enojados conmigo cuando llegaron y me despertaron, reclamando que todo el tiempo estuve en cama mientras ellos preocupados no durmieron. ¿Qué podía decirles yo? Ni siquiera yo sabía qué había sucedido, ¿cómo podía explicar entonces lo que pasaba? ¿cómo podía explicar a otros estos sucesos que iban más allá de cualquier lógica humana?

— **3—**

Intenté repetidas veces mientras estaba solo en mi casa hablar con alguien, le pregunté si era mi madre, si era alguna clase de hada mágica, un ser de esos increíbles sobre los que me contaba mi madre antes de dormir, o quizás sólo era mi _ángel guardián._ Pero nada funcionó. Sólo me sentía como idiota hablando solo, preguntando estupideces al aire.

Pero mi curiosidad era tanta, que comencé a forzar a ese ser sobrenatural, comencé a realizar actos casi suicidas, un día tomé prestada una motocicleta, cabe señalar que nunca había manejado una, pero aún así rápido me vi andando a gran velocidad y sin protección alguna, cuando miré un carro saliendo de la cochera y yo sin posibilidad de detenerme a tiempo, frené como pude y salí volando, pero mientras volaba lejos de la moto, sentí como si alguien me abrazara y después yo cayera sobre esa persona, los golpes que sufrí fueron mínimos, un par de raspones casi como los de un niño aprendiendo por primera vez a andar en bicicleta.

Pero yo no estaba en una, y tampoco llevaba la misma velocidad que se puede llevar en una de ellas.

De los dieciséis a mis veinte me volví adicto a la adrenalina y a _ese_ ser, que entonces no tenía la menor idea de quién o qué era, visité a mi madre varias veces a su tumba, hablaba con ella siempre tratando de conseguir las respuestas a las preguntas que tenía, le pedía alguna señal pero nunca recibí alguna. Al final, decidí tomarlo como lo que era, una ventaja, y lo aproveché al máximo, me metí a carreras de motocicletas, comencé a practicar deportes extremos o de mayor riesgo como lo era escalar en montaña y otros que implicaban saltos en grandes alturas o velocidades sin mucha protección.

Pero todo eso fue una etapa loca de mi vida en la que ni yo mismo me reconozco cuando pienso en ella, porque creo que fue mi mente atormentada entre la dicha y la locura la que me orillaron a cometer todas esas acciones locas que están fuera de mi personalidad. Dicha de saber que alguien me salvaba cuando estaba en una situación que podía llevarme a la muerte, y la locura por no estar seguro si todo era un sueño o una realidad, si el mundo en el que vivía era tal cual lo miraba o había más cosas que no podía ver pero que ahí estaban.

Llegué a pensar en ir con algún especialista que me ayudara, pero cualquier otro humano me diría lo mismo, no necesitaban ser especialistas en ello para decirme: estás loco. Y lo comprobé cuando le conté a Tatsuya que creía tener un ángel guardián que me ayudaba cuando estaba en peligro, pero él me dijo que seguro estaba exagerando o que quizás tenía muy buena suerte.

Desistí, si él, la persona que mejor me conoce y a quien más confianza le tengo actualmente, no me cree. Nadie más lo haría. Así que aprendí a vivir con ese secreto.

— **4—**

Fue hasta mis veintiún años, cuando ya me había acostumbrado a vivir con _mi ángel guardián_ cuidándome sin dar la cara, cuando finalmente lo conocí. En una situación que para nada preví, y cuando menos lo esperé.

Volvía a mi departamento por la noche, ahora vivía solo de manera _oficial_ ya que mi padre se mudó a otro país debido a su trabajo y sólo volvía una o dos veces por año a visitarme, quizá para calmar su conciencia, no lo sé pero yo estaba de acuerdo con ese arreglo.

Era dos de agosto, el día de mi cumpleaños. Y aunque era viernes por la noche, decidí que no haría nada ya que no estaba de ánimo esas últimas semanas. Aún así no pude evitar que unos amigos de la universidad me obligaran a ir a cenar con ellos, por eso llegué un poco más tarde de lo normal a casa, poco después de las once de la noche.

Al entrar sentí algo extraño en el ambiente, podía sentir que había alguien en casa y de pronto una idea me llegó. ¿Era mi padre que volvió para estar conmigo en mi cumpleaños? Era una idea descabellada que no había sucedido en los últimos veintiún años de mi vida pero siempre hay una primera vez.

Caminé con una sonrisa hacia la cocina y no estaba nadie, después seguí en dirección hacia la sala, busqué en la habitación de huéspedes mientras le llamaba, pero nunca respondió, fue hasta que llegué a mi habitación que miré a alguien de pie junto a mi cama. El cuarto estaba a oscuras por lo que sólo podía ver la silueta de esa persona, pero de inmediato supe que no era mi padre aunque sí se trataba de un hombre.

Fue increíble, pero no sentí miedo en absoluto, al contrario, de nuevo esa sensación de confianza y de conocerle me embargó y no pude evitar sonreír antes de hablar.

—¿Eres tú, verdad? ¿Eres mi ángel guardián? —Pregunté dando un par de pasos dentro, viendo cómo él movía de forma negativa su cabeza, pero aún no podía distinguir sus rasgos al no estar acostumbrado a la oscuridad— ¿Puedo encender la luz y no te irás? —volví a cuestionar, temía que ahora que estaba tan cerca de resolver al menos una de mis dudas, de nuevo la posibilidad se me fuera de las manos.

—¿No me temes ni un poco, Kagami Taiga? —lo profunda de su voz me dejó tan hipnotizado que sin responder me acerqué hasta estar a un paso de distancia, quizás menos. Entonces comencé a distinguir sus facciones poco a poco, pude notar que en su mayoría era como cualquier otro humano, pero de su cabeza sobresalían un par de cuernos un tanto torcidos, sus ojos eran increíblemente azules, cuando estiré mi mano hacia su rostro él lo giró un poco para alejarse del toque pero no me importó y me adelanté hasta acariciar su mejilla, entonces deslicé mi tacto por ésta hasta sentir su oreja la cual terminaba en punta, distinta a la de cualquiera.

Yo no podía dejar de ver sus ojos, parecían dos luces neón que me habían atrapado y ahora sólo tenía miles de preguntas que necesitaba saciar.

—¿Por qué habría de temerle a quien me ha salvado tantas veces de morir? —la pregunta quedó en el aire y él sonrió de lado—, ¿no significa acaso que mi vida te pertenece?

Creo que no esperaba lo que dije porque noté algo de sorpresa en sus ojos, esos que aún no podía dejar de mirar, pero fue sólo un segundo, después volvió a sonreír pero ahora de forma más sonora. Entonces sentí que posaba sus dos manos sobre mi cintura y me pegaba a su cuerpo.

— _Tú_ me perteneces, Taiga.

Era absurdo, era ilógico, ¿por qué no podía temerle a un ser sobrenatural? ¿Por qué no podía sentir algo tan racional como miedo en ese momento? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Me había vuelto finalmente loco? Pero entonces mi mente se excusaba a sí misma diciéndome lo que para mí era lógico, lo que para mí tenía sentido. Él me había acompañado desde que tenía memoria cuando mi madre se fue, quizás incluso desde antes y nunca le presté atención, pero cuando ella no estaba, él fue todo lo que tuve y lo sé porque la presencia es la misma, porque puedo sentir al verle como si fuésemos amigos desde hace mucho, amigos que por alguna razón no se habían podido ver en persona pero que por fin han podido.

No necesité alejarme de su lado para encender la luz ya que él lo hizo por sí mismo, entonces miré lo hermosas de sus facciones, su boca, su nariz, sus ojos, todo en él era una invitación a acercarte. Cuando vi su sonrisa noté los colmillos que sobresalían de entre los demás dientes, eso junto a sus orejas que terminaban en punta y sus cuernos, dejaban en claro que no era un ser perteneciente a este plano.

Sus manos sobre mi cintura se recorrieron a mi espalda, después me atrajo con fuerza hasta chocar contra su cuerpo y por inercia pasé mis brazos sobre sus hombros, ahí descubrí que había ignorado algo que él tenía en su espalda. Alas. Unas hermosas, emplumadas y grandes alas negras, el plumaje brillaba como si le hubieran pasado aceite encima y por ello, abrazado a él como me mantenía, contemplé lo hermosas que eran, incluso sin preguntarle me permití estirar mi mano y tocarlas, comenzando de forma curiosa a deslizar la yema de mis dedos por la parte en donde nacían, siguiendo una línea por la orilla de éstas, que se iban extendiendo ante mi toque.

Lo sentí tensarse, su cuerpo se puso rígido y el agarre que mantenía sobre mí se apretó.

—No deberías tocar a otros si no sabes lo que haces… —me regañó, pero no me apartó, parecía contento respirando mi aroma, pues sentía cómo pasaba su nariz por mi cuello y mi cabello, aspirando con fuerza mientras realizaba aquella acción.

—Podría decirte lo mismo a ti —dije al sentir cómo la piel de mi cuerpo entero se erizaba ante la sensación de cosquilleo que me causaba el roce de su aliento y su nariz tocándome de forma superficial; de esa forma tan íntima.

— **5—**

Aomine Daiki, ese es el nombre de ese demonio que desde la primera vez que se presentó ante mí, ya era mi dueño; yo no puedo negar que desde ese día le pertenecía.

Ahora que he terminado la universidad y he conseguido un trabajo, sé que él a todas partes me acompaña, pero esto es extraño, a veces quisiera que estuviera a mi lado de una forma en que yo pueda tocarlo, en que pueda verle y que todos los demás también lo hagan, pero sé que es no es posible así que me conformo con poder hacerlo cuando estamos a solas.

Como ahora que voy llegando a casa y aviso con un grito que lo hice, sólo para sentir que alguien me espera, porque sé que no hay necesidad de hacerlo pues él siempre me acompaña a donde voy.

—Daiki, ¿dónde estás? —pregunté extrañado de no verlo aparecerse a mi lado en cuanto entro a casa, cuando lo busco en cada rincón él no está y eso me inquieta— ¡¿Daiki?! —vuelvo a llamarlo esta vez con más fuerza, recorriendo la puerta del clóset como si él fuese tan infantil de esconderse en un lugar así, pero en mi desesperación cualquier lugar era factible.

—Aquí estoy —dijo con voz calmada tras de mí, giré sobre mis talones y caminé rápido hasta abrazarlo con fuerza, sintiendo cómo él devolvía el gesto con la misma intensidad.

—No vuelvas a asustarme así, ¿dónde estabas? —quizás era algo exagerado de mi parte, pero viejos traumas referentes a mi madre volvieron en ese instante cuando entré a casa anunciando mi llegada y la persona que yo esperaba me recibiera no aparecía, justo como ese día que la perdí.

—Taiga, no seas desesperado, ya estoy aquí —dijo con cierto tono distinto que noté enseguida, pero a lo largo de estos cuatro años en que hemos estado _juntos_ aprendí a respetar sus silencios, aprendí a esperar que él me diga las cosas cuando las crea correctas— Tengo una propuesta qué hacerte…

—¿Qué clase de propuesta? —pregunté separándome un poco. Él tomó mis manos y después sonrió de lado, presumido como siempre al ver mi curiosidad y preocupación.

—Es algo con lo que podríamos estar juntos —comentó y mi curiosidad creció a niveles poco sanos, en mi pecho sentía el retumbar de mi corazón ansioso.

—Si esto es una broma, Daiki… te juro que…

—No lo es, hablo en serio. Hay una forma, hay algo que puedo hacer pero tiene un precio.

—¿Cuál?

Muchas veces mientras pasábamos horas hablando antes de que yo me durmiera, él me había contado de demonios y ángeles que volvían a ser humanos, pero que por ello pagaban cierto precio, aunque nunca me dijo cuál era porque decía que sólo los seres implicados eran los que conocían eso.

—Olvidaré todo. Cuando vuelva como es lógico no recordaré nada de mi vida antes de ser humano… —apreté los labios al entender, sin embargo, él terminó la frase que había dejado incompleta— y eso te incluye.

¿Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo? Porque ahora lo tenía para mí todo el tiempo, aún cuando no pudiera verlo siempre por cuestiones obvias de los demás, pero mientras estábamos solos nos podíamos disfrutar el uno al otro, él me había hecho suyo incontables ocasiones, los besos eran frecuentes en nuestras tardes, así como dormir juntos, o por lo menos él permanecía a mi lado mientras yo dormía.

…Pero había un problema, porque no todo podía ser perfecto. Si alguien más por alguna razón llegaba a verlo y conocer su nombre, entonces él desaparecería para siempre, y era un riesgo que cada día me atormentaba más, yo prefería no llamarle por su nombre y decir algún otro, pero él adoraba que le dijera "Daiki", no me permitía decirle de ninguna otra forma y yo sólo podía cumplir sus deseos.

Pero el riesgo existía, y la posibilidad de perderlo también, entonces, ¿si había una forma de tenerlo como humano, por qué no tomarla?

—Dai… dime algo —pregunté una vez ambos estábamos en la cama, yo permanecía sentado con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, mirando en dirección hacia el techo de la habitación mientras pensaba en las posibilidades, entonces sentí cómo acomodaba su cabeza sobre mi regazo y envolvía mi cintura con sus brazos.

Con el pecho sobre la cama y sus alas expuestas ante mí en esa posición, llevé mis dedos hacia el esponjoso plumaje negro que se extendía frente a mis ojos, las acaricié y contemplé como si fuese la última vez que lo haría.

—¿Qué cosa? —murmuró en la misma posición, parecía pensar como yo, quizás meditar todas las respuestas.

—¿Es lo que tú quieres? ¿En verdad quieres esto?

Se sentó de inmediato en la cama asustándome con tal acción, tomó con ambas manos mi rostro y me obligó a verlo directo a los ojos mientras los suyos devolvían la mirada de forma firme.

—No vuelvas a preguntar una idiotez como esa, si pregunté cuál es el precio es porque quiero estar contigo, pero olvidarte es un precio muy alto que no estoy seguro pueda pagar.

—Hazlo —pedí, mi voz sin un atisbo de duda, porque deseaba que él estuviera conmigo. Sé que los humanos morimos y de ese modo también lo perdería para siempre, pero hay sensaciones que estoy seguro que podríamos experimentar juntos si él tuviera las mismas emociones que yo—, yo me encargaré de que vuelvas a enamorarte de mí.

—¿Estás tan seguro de poder lograrlo? —Preguntó divertido.

Me acerqué y lo besé, probé sus labios una vez más como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, comenzando de forma suave, sólo un juego entre nuestros labios antes de permitir que mi lengua encontrara la suya a medio camino. Adoraba delinear la forma de sus dientes, incluso cuando muchas ocasiones terminaba con alguna herida superficial en la lengua debido a sus prominentes colmillos, serían parte de lo que sin duda iba a extrañar. Así como sus alas, las cuales no dudé en tocar cuando le abracé para acercar más su cuerpo al mío.

—Hazme tuyo, Daiki —pedí—, hazlo por última vez antes de que te vayas —repetí.

Y en efecto esa fue la última vez que sentí sus manos recorrer mi piel de forma experta, dejando ese rastro que quemaba sobre mi cuerpo. Su boca probó cada centímetro desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza, tomándose quizás más tiempo del que habría usado si fuese cualquier otro día, explorando cada área por más íntima que fuera, dejándome saber lo mucho que estaba enamorado de mí, porque era la cosa más loca que podría suceder, un demonio no se supone que debía amar y a pesar de ello él lo hizo con toda la intensidad con la que yo también le amaba.

Pero me reconfortaba saber que no era una despedida, era un hasta pronto, porque estaba seguro que nos volveríamos a encontrar en esta vida, y que así fuese a la fuerza, lograría que se enamorara de mí una vez más.

.:Fin:.

 _.—Zhena Hik—._

I can't help but love you  
Even though I try not to  
I can't help but want you  
I know that I'd die without you  
 _ **Ruelle — War of hearts**_

—

De antemano, gracias por leer. Si están interesados en dejar comentario, son bienvenidos todos con mucho gusto, de lo contrario, por favor evítense los Follow/Favorite que a nadie halagan.

¡Gracias y felicitaciones a los lectores que aún comentan!


End file.
